Truth or dare?
by Pouse
Summary: A storm has the pack cooped up in Derek's house and Allison suggests they play a harmless game of truth or dare.


**AN: **Sooo I recently got into the Teen Wolf fandom and this is one of the many, many, many Sterek fics I've written in past few days. I hope you like it~

And for those of you who are super duper angry at me because I haven't updated Secrets in a LONG time, I am SO sorry. School has been so overwhelming but I promise I'll get you guys the next chapter real soon. Forgive me. orz

* * *

The winds had been roaring and screeching for at least four hours now and the rain looked like hail. All six pack members had met up at Derek's house, which had been recently rebuilt, Stiles and Allison also tagging along. It was supposed to be a normal meeting. A little bit of arguing, fighting, and then some training. Today had ended up different though. The storm that had been reported as starting the day after had apparently started up a bit early; leaving the group huddled up in the living room of Derek's house. All of them had muttered something about not wanting to stay here too long for one reason or another. The TV Jackson had installed had been turned to the weather channel as they all began to wonder how long they would have to be here.

_-… and it seems this storm might last another few hours. Signing off, I'm Andrew Guzman. Be safe and stay indoors!_

Erica groaned out loud, turning off the TV and hitting her fists on the floor in a childish manner. The rest of the pack ignored it as they all exchanged looks, waiting for someone to say something about the issue. No one had said anything for a while. Scott was the first one to say anything which didn't really surprise anyone.

"Why don't we play a game or something?" he paused, taking in the raised eyebrows and soft laughs.

"And no, not a board game or anything. Something fun like…"

"Like Truth or Dare!" Allison said bouncing up and down on her toes excitedly.

Everyone liked that idea even with the knowledge that tonight would probably end up being extremely embarrassing. Stiles stood up from his seat on the couch and pulled out his phone.

"I've gotta call my dad, don't start without me!" he yelled back at them as he walked into the kitchen, holding his phone high above his head trying to get some signal.

He walked around for about a minute before deciding on the best spot to call home from. Dialing his father's cell number he could hear the others starting the game and he sighed, but a smile followed. Two rings and his dad picked up franticly.

"Dad? You okay?"

"Oh my god, Stiles. I was worried you had been blown away or something!" The sheriff laughed quietly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm over at De- I'm at a friend's house, no need to worry. I'll be home the moment it lightens up okay?" he grinned at the phone.

There was a loud roar of laughter from the living room and Stiles bit his lip in anticipation, wanting to know what was going on.

"Okay, if you say so… Call me if you need a ride."

"Will do. See ya', bye!" Stiles shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket as he jogged back out to the living room where Boyd was licking Derek's couch. Ew.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Hey, I thought I said don't start without me!" he joked as he plopped back down onto the couch.

Scott and Allison were huddled close together on the other side, both of their faces smeared with a disgusted look. Erica sat on the floor against the wall closest to the door, Isaac not far from her. Jackson was lying on his back in between the coffee table and the TV, and Derek was looking oh-so un-amused leaning against the door frame. Boyd of course, was bending over licking the back of the couch cushions.

He stood back up and grinned victoriously as he walked around the couch and sat back down next to Erica.

"Okay, my turn." Boyd said, looking around the room for a target.

"Scott. Truth or dare?"

Scott looked down to Allison and smiled as he adjusted his position on the couch.

"Dare" he said smugly.

Boyd nodded and searched the farthest parts of his mind for a dare.

"I dare you to… hold on" Boyd jumped up from where he sat and ran into the kitchen.

Everyone sat snickering lightly until Boyd came back with a bottle of ketchup. Derek sighed, not liking the dare already.

"I dare you to drink ketchup straight up."

Scott's face twisted up in a disgusted manner again but when Allison sat up off his lap and urged him to go, he stood and took the bottle from the male's hands. Scott swallowed hard for a moment before popping the bottle open and lifting it above his mouth.

"If you get that on my floor, you're licking it up" Derek warned.

Scott winked at him before squeezing a large amount of ketchup into his mouth. When he was certain he had done enough he flipped the bottle right-side-up and closed it, swallowing the condiment and smiling. His teeth were covered in the red substance, making everyone burst out in laughter.

The werewolf set the bottle on the coffee table and held his arms out to Allison.

"Come and give me a kiss" he said, walking toward her.

Allison screeched and threw the jacket she had been using to keep herself warm at his face. Scott laughed again ad sat back down between Stiles and his girlfriend.

"Erica! Truth or dare?" Scott asked, grinning like a maniac.

"Truth." She answered, smirking at everyone's disapproval.

Knowing about Erica's interest in Boyd Scott found this to be fairly easy.

"If...say, Boyd here was food, what would he be and how would you eat him?"

Erica burst out in laughter, immediately covering her mouth as she turned to Boyd whose eyes were wide.

"Mm…He'd definitely be a lollipop. And I'd eat him devastatingly slow; I'd make sure to lick every single piece of him. Savoring every last piece." Her voice had gone from a mixture of laughter to a low and seductive tone.

"Whoa, whoa! You guys need a room?" Stiles interjected as Erica and Boyd had begun to lean into each other. They leaned back and Erica smiled up at him innocently.

Derek had wandered off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Erica rested her chin on the tips of her fingers and shook her head from side to side as she scanned everyone in the room. Derek walked back in with a water bottle in his hand and when her eyes landed on him her lips curled up into a mischievous smile. The Alpha noticed the room had gotten quiet and he looked over, catching her eye.

"Derek…Truth or dare?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her before gritting out a "Truth"

He wasn't going to put up with their crap. Everyone in the room groaned in protest.

"Come on Derek! Don't be a wuss!" Erica said pouting softly.

Derek's hand curled around the bottle tightly, nearly breaking it. "Fine, dare" he said and that got him a few "woohoo"'s from the pack.

Erica's eyes wandered around the room again before settling on Stiles.

"I dare you to kiss Stiles." Her eyes were locked on Stiles' as she spoke and once she finished she looked over to Derek who looked like he was going to explode.

Stiles' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "No, no! Derek doesn't want to do that!"  
His gaze slowly traveled over to Derek. "…Do you?" he asked and quickly turned away as Derek burned holes into him.

"No." he said. He opened his water bottle and took a long sip, rubbing his temples afterwards.

Erica, Scott and Boyd whined loudly and began chanting "Do it" over and over again. They continued their chant for a full three minutes before Derek finally released a spine-chilling growl and tossed the water bottle on the floor.

"Fine." He said walking over to the couch where Stiles sat looking incredibly flushed and just a bit scared.

"Ooh! With tongue! Lots of tongue!" Erica chimed in happily.

Stiles gulped. "You guys are paying for my therapy"

Derek made a small upwards gesture with his hands and when Stiles didn't move he grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up off the couch.

Every wolf in the house and any a couple hundred miles away could probably hear Stiles' heart beating fast and hard as Derek sighed and took his face into his hands.

The werewolf pulled Stiles forward and their lips clashed, Stiles making a light squeak at the feeling. The room had gone silent for a while as Derek licked, bit, and sucked on Stiles' lips. Stiles' eyes slide closed and Derek's followed shortly after. Erica had stood up and was watching up close, a large smile plastered to her face.

"Don't forget the tongue!" Scott called from the couch.

Derek thought about beating the crap out of Scott for that later. He hadn't planned on sticking his tongue down Stiles' throat at all but Erica was watching too intently and he knew that if he didn't they would annoy him until the end of the time.

Without much permission he slid his tongue into Stiles' mouth and to his surprise the paler boy let out a moan at the action. Erica's hands flew up and she clapped with excitement.

"They're actually doing it!" she yelled, dancing in place.

Derek found that he was enjoying this a little too much and it seemed that Stiles was too. His arms ran down the small boys' body and wrapped around his waist and Stiles' arms came up, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Okay, you guys can stop now." Erica said, satisfied with the dare. Only, they didn't stop immediately.

Derek found his fingers pulling Stiles' shirt up but he quickly remembered the others in the room and he pulled away from the kiss. Their lips were swollen red which only made it obvious how much they had actually put into the kiss.

Stiles blinked stupidly a couple of times and looked at Derek, his eyes widening again as he noticed the condition of the males lips. Derek's expression was put back into a horrible glare focused on Erica.

"Happy?" Derek said gruffly.

Erica nodded enthusiastically and she skipped back to where she had been sitting. "Derek, it's your turn."

"Pass" he said without looking up from Stiles as the boy went to go sit back down.

Scott punched Stiles in the arm and started to laugh hysterically. Stiles could feel Derek's eyes on him and he didn't dare turn to look.

"Okay, how about you go Allison?" Erica asked, smiling sweetly.

For the rest of the night up until the storm ended every turn Erica got, which in total would be around thirteen, she had dared Derek to do something to Stiles or vice versa. The dares ranged from holding hands for an entire round to sucking melted chocolate off each other's stomachs.

When the storm had finally let up everyone was overjoyed and stopped mid-game and ran out to get to their cars. As Stiles was leaving with Scott Derek's voice could be heard from the living room.

"Stiles. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, you know I should really be getting back to my dad and I don't know if that's a good idea." He spoke, his words going faster and faster as he neared the end of his sentence. Scott laughed, hitting him in the arm.

"Just go, I'll wait for you outside. But if you take longer than ten minutes I am **not** coming in here to see what you're doing, I'm leaving." He said, not helping much with Stiles' dilemma.

So Stiles went to talk with Derek. He took much longer than ten minutes.


End file.
